Alyson Stoner
Alyson Rae Stoner is an American actress, singer-songwriter, choreographer, voice actress, singer, dancer, and model who played the role of Max on The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, and currently voices Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and Jenny in Phineas and Ferb. She was Sally on Mike's Super Short Show, and she was Ally Parker on an episode of That's So Raven. She was Caitlyn Gellar in Camp Rock and its sequel. She has appeared in two Disney 365 episodes: One about the ''Phineas and Ferb'' game and another one on Disney's Magic of Healthy Living. Both times, Isabella's catchphrase was heard and Alyson did her Isabella voice as well. She is also voiced one of the main characters in Kingdom Hearts, which is also owned by Disney. She also played Xion in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and Kairi in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A Fragmentary Passage- and later both characters in Kingdom Hearts III. She even played Camille Gage in the 2006 Touchstone Pictures film Step Up and its sequels and . Additionally, she voiced Lydia in Milo Murphy's Law, ''along with Kris. Career In 2002, Stoner became the co-host of the Disney Channel's ''Mike's Super Short Show along with Michael Alan Johnson, an infomercial segment regarding forthcoming Disney releases. In 2003 and 2005, she appeared as one of the twelve Baker children (Sarah) in the successful comedies Cheaper by the Dozen and Cheaper by the Dozen 2. She has also appeared in several television shows aimed at the preteen market, including The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, That's So Raven, and Drake and Josh. In 2005 Alyson recorded a cover version of the song "Baby It's You" by JoJo. She is currently planning to take vocal lessons in order to focus on transitioning her style from "kiddie-pop" to a richer tone and texture. She also recently hosted a global fan summit on Amazon.com with good friend and Hannah Montana star Miley Cyrus. Stoner appeared in the Disney Channel Original Movie Camp Rock, along with the Jonas Brothers and then rising star Demi Lovato. In the summer of 2008, she appeared in the Disney Channel Games as a member of the Blue Lightning Team along with Kiely Williams, her Camp Rock castmate Demi Lovato, Shin Koyamada, Roshon Fegan, Cole Sprouse, and several overseas Disney Channel actors. She has also appeared as a voice actor in the Kingdom Hearts Video game series. She is also voiced one of the main characters in Kingdom Hearts, which is also owned by Disney. She played Xion in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and Kairi in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories. She later reprised her role for both characters in Kingdom Hearts III. Disney Filmography Film Television Music Video games Disney Roles Lillian Hale.jpg|'Lillian Hale' (W.I.T.C.H.) Imagealysonstoner.jpg|'Max' (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) 034636346.jpg|'Victoria' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.png|'Isabella Garcia-Shapiro' (Phineas and Ferb franchise and Milo Murphy's Law) Jenny.png|'Jenny Brown' (Phineas and Ferb) Kairi KHIII Render.png|'Kairi' (Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, II.8 Final Chapter Prologue, and Kingdom Hearts III) Xion 2 KHD.png|'Xion' (Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX, and Kingdom Hearts III) CaitlynGellar.jpg|'Caitlyn Gellar' (Camp Rock and Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam) 8AB877FC-0B7A-4836-889D-08D20361C96B.jpeg|'Strawberry' (Super Buddies) Lydia portrait.png|'Lydia' (Milo Murphy's Law) Kris portrait.png|'Kris' (Milo Murphy's Law) Gallery Alyson Stoner 2004.png|Alyson Stoner attending the Disney's Toontown Takes Hollywood special charity event in August 2004. Tisdale musso martella stoner p&f press conference.jpg|Alyson Stoner at the 2007 Phineas and Ferb press conference with costars Ashley Tisdale, Mitchel Musso, and Vincent Martella. Alyson Stoner signs artwork of the Fireside Girls.jpg|Alyson Stoner autographs a print of the Fireside Girls. Alyson Stoner Camp Rock premiere.jpg|Alyson Stoner at premiere of Camp Rock in August 2008. Alyson Stoner D23 Expo.jpg|Alyson Stoner attending the 2011 D23 Expo. Alyson Stoner Nick KCA.jpg|Alyson Stoner attending the 2013 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards. Tina Majorino Alyson Stoner & Vanessa Hudgens at Industry Dance Awards & Cancer Benefit.jpg|Alyson Stoner, Tina Majorino, and Vanessa Hudgens attending the 2015 Industry Dance Awards and Cancer Benefit Show. Alyson Stoner RDMA.jpg|Alyson Stoner attending the 2016 Radio Disney Music Awards. Alyson Stoner performing at Lights Camera Cure's 5th Annual Hollywood Dance Marathon.jpg|Alyson Stoner performing onstage at the Lights Camera Cure's 5th Annual Hollywood Dance Marathon Benifit in April 2016. Alyson Stoner Streamy Awards.jpg|Alyson Stoner speaks onstage during the 7th annual Streamy Awards in October 2017. Alyson Stoner MTV VMA19.jpg|Alyson Stoner attending the 2019 MTV Video Music Awards. External Links es:Alyson Stoner Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:1990s births Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Females Category:Dancers Category:People Category:Actresses Category:People from Ohio Category:The Suite Life Category:Sofia the First Category:Studio Ghibli Category:W.I.T.C.H. Category:American people Category:Touchstone Pictures Category:Camp Rock Category:Voice actresses Category:Milo Murphy's Law Category:Singers Category:Video game voice actors Category:Disney XD Actors and Actresses Category:Disney Junior Actors and Actresses Category:Air Bud Category:Fox